


Your Flavour

by kurakaashi



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Blood Drinking, Classroom Sex, Consensual Sex, Hand Jobs, Kou’s brothers only appear in a short flashback, Light Masochism, M/M, Masturbation, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 17:59:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurakaashi/pseuds/kurakaashi
Summary: Subaru was suddenly, unbearably thirsty. He inhaled deeply, and the sweet scent of warm, fresh blood flooded his senses.Good stuff. Incredibly good stuff.Or: Subaru catches the scent of Kou’s blood and starts craving it





	Your Flavour

If you’d told Subaru mere months ago that he would, one day, be skipping his morning classes in favour of an indulgent make-out session with what he used to call a “filthy half-blood”, he would have laughed about it.

Today, however, it is the blonde Mukami brother that laughs at Subaru during their clumsy attempts to shove what has to be the world’s heaviest desk against their classroom wall - the very same classroom in which the pair met.

Subaru had never been a fan of the Mukami family, even before all of them had entered the school. After two or three conversations with Ruki and Yuuma, the white-haired male was happy enough to label them as stuck-up, irreverent classmates. The kind you would only talk to during a forced group project, or an unenthusiastic theatre production. The next Mukami to transfer, Azusa, didn’t capture Subaru’s interest any more than his two brothers. If anything, less so.

The Mukamis: an irritating trio of half-bloods who were undeserving of a place in the school and kept their heads too far up their asses for even each other to be comfortable with.

That is Subaru’s quick summary of that wretched family. Or at least, it was.

It was, until Kou transferred into his class.

The second Kou had introduced himself and taken the empty desk next to Subaru’s (“and how can you blame it for being empty, you’re a pretty scary guy!” the blonde had remarked later), something sparked between them that would take decades, maybe centuries to fizzle out. Kou immediately smiled at Subaru, a warm, friendly smile. A smile that was used on thousands of fans, and served no purpose other than to hide the idol’s true feelings. But this act didn’t work on Subaru. He saw through the smile, to Kou’s frail and shaky self.

He was empty. He was missing something. Subaru had felt such a strong urge to protect him. And their friendship, thankfully, grew fast. Both of them were alone; with Kou’s violent tendencies and Subaru’s cold demeanour, they made for quite the lonely duo. But it was better to be lonely together than to be lonely alone.

Their frequent conversations during class slowly evolved into days out together, dining in various restaurants at night. These playful dates evolved even further, into teasing, romantic remarks, into a full relationship. This unlocked possibilities such as sleeping at each other’s houses. Which was all well and good, until one fateful visit to Kou’s house pushed Subaru over the edge of a relationship into something far deeper, and far more dangerous.

Thanks to Subaru’s unfavourable memory, he and Kou had ended up sleeping in the same bed. A single bed, which left little room for movement and lots of opportunities to huddle with each other. Hence, before he could realise what was going on, Subaru found himself wound tightly around a sleeping Kou, their chests touching and their legs intertwined.

But these was the least of Subaru’s problems, when his nose was completely buried in Kou’s neck. The Sakamaki could hear the blonde’s pulse, could hear the tainted half-and-half blood circulating his body. His heart rate was a steady thump, thump, thump. It was torturous. When had Subaru last had a drink? What could a half-blood possibly taste like? What did vampires of any kind taste like? Subaru was suddenly, unbearably thirsty. He inhaled deeply, and the sweet scent of warm, fresh blood flooded his senses.

Good stuff. Incredibly good stuff. His stomach had to be rumbling.

Subaru could have sworn his soul left his body for a moment as he wrapped himself impossibly tighter around Kou’s body, just on the verge of waking him up from the strain, but not quite there. The sound, the scent, none of it was enough.

Subaru’s longing to taste Kou only blossomed after that day. Their relationship became fragile. Easy to smash, to break, like a glass window. Yet Kou didn’t notice a thing. His innocence was killing Subaru. Nowadays, all it took was to be inches away from Kou, and Subaru’s bloodstream would practically set alight. Sometimes Kou would lean over his desk to jokingly grab a school supply. Sometimes Kou would trip and brush past Subaru’s body. Sometimes Kou would surprise Subaru with a kiss if he was in a particularly good mood.

He had to tell him. Subaru knew, and he did. It took weeks to build up the courage, but he did. He did today, just after the bell’s ring, using the excuse that he and Kou needed to talk about something in private. And, well, it wasn’t really a lie, was it?

With no way of sugarcoating his desires, Subaru told it as it was, telling the story of that fateful night. “Ever since then... I’ve not been able to take my mind off you. Your blood. I want, no, need to taste it. Please, Kou.”

Well, you and I have both figured that Kou agreed with Subaru’s request. And so, the vampires found themselves here, trying to find a comfortable position to perform... whichever acts they were about to dive into.

“Subaru, be careful with that,” Kou giggled. “Push the desk too far and you’ll leave marks on the floor.”

“What kind of bullshit logic is that?” Subaru growled, and moved the desk into place with one final push.

A second passed. During which, the two locked eyes. One coy smirk from Kou was all it took for the two to lock lips. Despite their previous chaste kisses, Subaru couldn’t wait for even a minute before he pried Kou’s lips open and all but plunged his tongue into his boyfriend’s mouth, earning a smile in return. Subaru could feel it against his lips, almost as if Kou was teasing him.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, Kou cupped Subaru’s face with both hands and gently pulled him away.

“Come on now, darling, did you forget what you’re here to do?” Kou winked. After seeing Subaru’s slight hesitation, the blonde reached for his shirt buttons, undoing one, two, three of them, and pulled his collar down to one side, displaying the unmarked skin of his neck. “Take a bite, I don’t mind.”

That was permission if Subaru had ever heard it. Seconds after hearing the words, Subaru latched his mouth onto Kou’s shoulder, his tongue darting out to lick him, teasing him gently up to his neck, where the Sakamaki sunk his teeth in, piercing the skin. Droplets of deep red blood landed on Subaru’s tongue, and he almost moaned in ecstasy. The word “delicious” flooded his mind repeatedly, devoid of anything else aside from Kou, Kou’s blood, Kou’s flavour. Unable to resist, Subaru gripped the back of Kou’s neck, fingers twisting into blonde hair as the Mukami was brought closer. With easier access, Subaru sucked on Kou’s neck, lapping up a steady stream of blood as it washed down his throat.

Subaru was a decent partner. He would have stopped immediately if Kou showed any signs of discomfort. In fact, when his neck was first bitten, Kou showed no reaction other than a small jerk, a small gasp. However, the combination of that first long suck and the pull on his hair bubbled up inside Kou, and he let out a low moan at the treatment.

Oh. Fuck. Subaru wasn’t expecting that reaction. But he liked it. Loved it.

Subaru did allow himself to moan during his next taste, and the next, sucking on Kou’s neck like his life depended on it. Needy mewls gradually escaped from Kou’s lips, red from being bitten subconsciously, until it was too much to bear for either of them.

“S-Subaru,” Kou stuttered, pausing to whine at the sensations Subaru was giving him. The Sakamaki paused his actions, and cast a glance up at his boyfriend’s dazed expression. It was beautiful, with his sky blue eyes glazed over and his cheeks flushed pink with arousal. Not daring to speak in case his voice betrayed him and came out as a frantic squeal, Kou took hold of Subaru’s wrist and dragged it south, only loosening his grip once Subaru’s hand was brushing his clothed crotch. Sharing a quick nod of approval - Kou’s wellbeing was still more important than the task at hand - Subaru rested Kou’s cock into his palm, gently rubbing around the head in a delicate manner. 

Kou keened as he was finally touched where he wanted to be, fumbling with his belt in order to remove his pants. The gentle stimulation became tiresome, frustrating, and Kou was hungry for more. Now, with only his boxers in the way of his skin and Subaru’s hand, the blonde rolled his hips forward, hardly keeping up with Subaru’s rhythm but too horny to start caring about the pace. 

And then Subaru, apparently, decided to quicken things up too. He released Kou from his hold only for a second, before slipping his hand into his boxers and wrapping long, thin fingers around Kou’s cock. 

Kou’s eyes widened at the direct touch, and he cried out Subaru’s name, fingers scrabbling for something to grip, eventually digging into Subaru’s broad shoulders. Subaru moved swiftly from the base to the head and started  _fondling_ the sensitive thing repeatedly, experience telling him all of the good spots after his own solo escapades. Kou’s gasps and whines filled the entire room, his grip on Subaru becoming shaky as he trembled with pleasure. Subaru, too, was becoming hot and bothered, Kou’s lewd noises right next to his sensitive ears as the Mukami pulled himself up eagerly, thrusting into Subaru’s hand, the coldness of it eminent against his hot arousal. 

“Subaru, p-please, I’m close, I’m close-“

Subaru immediately took his hand away. Kou let out a noise akin to a sob, scowling at the loss of pleasure. “Why?” he asked incredulously, glaring at Subaru. Answering only with a sly smile, Subaru flipped Kou over easily, pressing his chest against the desk. Pressing his cock against the desk. There was no more room for words as Subaru roughly spread Kou’s ass cheeks apart, and pushed a finger into his tight, plush hole.

Kou threw his head back in surprise, hands clawing at the desk. The burn from Subaru’s finger kept a perfect balance of pleasure and pain. Subaru threaded his other hand through Kou’s hair before tugging it,  _hard,_  as he squeezed a second finger into his entrance.Kou arched his back, debating between shying away from the stimulation and rocking back into it, digging his nails into his arms, his spine stretching taut. A few more thrusts were all it took to hit Kou’s prostate. 

“A-aah, fuck, that’s good, right there-“ Kou was interrupted by the guttural moan that left his mouth, and Subaru  _melted,_ bringing his hand away from Kou’s hair and down to his own aching erection. He hadn’t even been touched yet, but the image of Kou bent over the desk, his mouth agape, saliva dripping down his chin, his back curved to the point where it looked almost painful, his hands trembling - it was enough to bring Subaru to full hardness.

Kou’s sweet spot was struck over and over. He let out a strangled noise. Subaru was definitely not going to last long. 

Angling his fingers perfectly, Subaru slammed into Kou’s prostate.  _Persistently._ “Yes, fuck yes, there, just like that, Subaru, S-Subaru, I’m close, a-aah, I’m close, I’m gonna-“ 

Kou gripped his cock and saw stars, finally relieving the tension stored in his body. Hot seed ran down his legs and dripped steadily onto the floor, Subaru watching with hitched breath as he pumped his cock erratically. Kou flopped onto his side with fatigue just as Subaru came, his knees buckling, making a fine mess over Kou’s ass as he did so.

Time stopped. The pair lay next to each other, face down on the desk, trying to ignore the stickiness coating their bodies until Kou eventually spoke up. “That was amazing, Subaru,” Kou whispered, smiling. “Thank you. But... this mess isn’t going to clean up itself. I hope you brought tissues.”

The next few minutes were spent attempting to clean the classroom, and each other, before the bell rang again. Subaru was relieved that everything had gone so well, and both he and Kou were relieved that their “talk” had finished before the next class. Everything seemed peaceful for a moment. But that moment soon passed thanks to the next thing that came out of Kou’s mouth. 

“Hey, Subaru, I wonder what your blood tastes like!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed... whatever I just wrote! This is my first sexual fic in this fandom so I’m sorry if it was disappointing ;-;


End file.
